


Prologue (Hamilton/The Great Comet)

by stellarose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Prologue, The Great Comet of 1812, Thomas Jefferson isn't here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: The Prologue from "Natasha, Pierre, and The Great Comet of 1812" which the lyrics changed to fit to open "Hamilton". Because there's a war going on, out there somewhere, and Thomas Jefferson isn't here...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters, songs, etc belong to their respective creative teams. 
> 
> I have also posted this on FF.net.

BURR:

There's a war going on,

Out there somewhere,

And Thomas isn't here.

There's a war going on,

Out there somewhere,

And Thomas isn't here.

 

ALL:

There's a war going on,

Out there somewhere,

And Thomas isn't here.

There's a war going on,

Out there somewhere,

And Thomas isn't here.

And this is all in your program,

You are at the Roger's.

Gonna have to study up a little bit

If you wanna keep with the plot.

Cuz it's 18th century America,

And most guys are called John or James.

So look it up in your program,

We'd appreciate it, thanks a lot.

Da da da da da da da da da.

Alexander!

 

ALEXANDER:

Alex is smart,

He just immigrated from the Caribbean.

 

ALL:

He just immigrated from the Caribbean.

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

 

ELIZA:

Eliza is good,

And later she marries Alex Hamilton.

 

ALL:

She later she marries Alex Hamilton.

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

 

ANGELICA:

Angelica is bright,

She has the hardest raps,

She knows that Alex will never be satisfied.

 

ALL:

She knows that Alex will never be satisfied.

Angelica is bright,

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

And this is all in your program,

You are at the Roger's.

Gonna have to study up a little bit

If you wanna keep with the plot.

And it's 18th century America,

And most guys are called John or James.

This is only for Act 1,

The cast changes up after interval.

Da da da da da da da da da.

Lafayette!

 

LAFAYETTE:

Lafayette is hot.

He's leading the French to help America.

 

ALL:

He's leading the French to help America.

Lafayette is hot,

Angelica is bright,

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

 

WASHINGTON:

George Washington is in charge,

Commanding the American forces agains the British.

 

ALL:

Commanding American forces agains the British.

Washington's in charge,

Lafayette is hot,

Angelica is bright,

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

 

LAURENS:

John Laurens is fierce, and killed in the very last days of the War.

He's Alexander's best friend, and a crazy good shot.

 

ALL:

Alexander's best friend, a crazy good shot.

Laurens is fierce,

Washington's in charge,

Lafayette is hot,

Angelica is bright,

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

Pamphlets and newspapers,

The war isn't just with guns.

Minor characters!

 

SCHUYLER:

Philip Schuyler is very rich.

 

PEGGY:

And Peggy is plain.

 

PEGGY, ELIZA, ANGELICA & SCHUYLER:

The Schuyler family; totally massive.

 

MULLIGAN:

And Herc's an American spy!

 

ALL:

Herc's an American spy!

Herc is a spy,

Schuyler is rich,

Peggy is plain,

Laurens is fierce,

Washington's in charge,

Lafayette is hot,

Angelica is bright,

Eliza is good,

Alex is smart,

And Thomas isn't here.

And what about Aaron Burr?

Clever, orphaned and scheming Burr?

What about Aaron Burr?

Rich and waiting for his chance, Burr?

What about Aaron Burr?

What about Aaron Burr?

What about Aaron Burr?


End file.
